ironclad_prophetfandomcom-20200215-history
Awakening - Adam Gray
Ich habe die Dunkelheit nie gefürchtet. Menschen wie ich hüllen sich nur allzu gerne in den Schatten der Nacht um ihren Tätigkeiten nachzugehen. So können wir der Aufmerksamkeit derjenigen entgehen, die uns als unmoralisch, unmenschlich, schlicht kriminell bezeichnen. Die Dunkelheit schützt uns vor diesen selbst ernannten Tugendwächtern, welche versuchen ihre Welt vor dem Schrecken der Realität abzuschirmen. Es würde sie sicherlich erschüttern, wenn sie wüssten, dass Menschen wie ich ihrer Mitte entstammen. Ihre ganzen Traumschlösser basieren auf dem Glauben an eine gottgegebene Dichotomie. Auf der einen Seite stehen Sie, behütet aufgewachsene Stützen der Gesellschaft und auf der anderen Seite ist der Abschaum, welcher aus den Kloaken der Stadt gekrochen kommt und dort bei Nacht wütet. Nein ich entstamme nicht dem Ghetto, bin kein Nigger und wurde von meinen Eltern sehr liebevoll erzogen. Ich bin weiß, lebe in einem schönen Wohnviertel in Buckhead und grüße die Kleingeister aus meiner Nachbarschaft immer freundlich. Ich gehe sogar zu ihren Barbeques und höre mir stets freundlich ihr xenophob-republikanisches Gefassel an. Aber Nachts... Nachts gehe ich auf Menschenjagd. Mein Vater hat mich schon sehr früh mit auf die Jagd genommen. Ihm habe ich meine Leidenschaft für den Sport zu verdanken, nur dass ich mich heute nicht mehr auf das Schießen von Hasen, Federwild oder Rehen beschränke. Die Stadt bietet viel interessantere Beute. Zuletzt ist es auch leichter geworden in Atlanta zu jagen, ohne dabei aufzufallen. Die jüngsten Wellen von Gewalttaten und die kleine Niggerrevolution überforderen die örtliche Polizei, so dass die Bullen nicht mehr jedem einzelnen "Mord" in der Weise nachgehen können, wie sie gerne würden. Ich gönne mir inzwischen jede zweite Woche einen kleinen Jagdausflug. Früher musste ich mich dazu zwingen zumindest drei ganze Monate zwischen meinen Treibjagden vergehen zu lassen, damit mir niemand auf die Spur kommt. Heute Nacht ist es wieder soweit. Ich laure in der Nähe der Holy Church of Terminus auf meine Beute. Es dauert sehr lange bis sich mir eine Gelegenheit bietet. Gerade als ich mein Lager wegen der späten Uhrzeit schon abbrechen will, höre ich ein Klackern durch die Straße hallen. Ich spitze meine Ohren und tatsächlich scheint sich jemand in hochhackigen Schuhen auf mich zu zubewegen. Mein Herz macht ein Sprung. Also war das lange Warten doch nicht umsonst. Ich erhasche einen Blick und sehe eine junge Frau um die Zwanzig. Von ihrer Kleidung her zu schließen, gehobener Mittelstand und alles andere als unattraktiv. Was macht ein Mädchen wie du um diese Zeit alleine auf der Straße? Wie um meine Frage zu beantworten höre ich sie jetzt leise schluchzen. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich mit ihrem Freund oder Liebhaber zerstritten. Nun heute ist wohl definitiv nicht ihr Tag... Ich drücke mich in den Schatten der Kirche. Sie bemerkt mich gar nicht, läuft fast an mir vorbei, immernoch leise schluchzend. Ich trete aus dem Schatten, richte mein Gewehr auf sie und erhebe die Stimme: "Nicht schreien, sonst puste ich dir ein Loch in den Schädel". Sie lässt ihre Handtasche fallen und schaut mich aus schreckgeweiteten Augen an. "Wenn du ganz ruhig bist und tust was ich dir sage, passiert dir nichts". Ihre Stimme ist ganz zittrig und in ihrem Gesicht kann ich nun die reine Panik sehen. "Bitte... bitte tun sie mir Nichts... mein Geld ist in der Handtasche. Sie können Alles haben, nur lassen sie mich...". Ich unterbreche sie. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte ich sie vielleicht noch ein bisschen betteln lassen, aber es ist schon spät und ich möchte die Jagd beginnen, bevor der Mond hinter dem Horizont verschwindet. "Zieh deine Sachen aus und lege sie ordentlich auf einen Haufen!". Es dauert einen Moment bis sie reagiert. Sie haucht ein zaghaftes "Bitte nicht" durch ihre Lippen. "Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, also los!", ich gebe meinen Worten mit dem Anheben meines Gewehrs Nachdruck. Die Frau schluchzt verzweifelt und beginnt langsam ihre Sachen abzulegen. Sie wird denken, dass ich ein Triebtäter bin und mich an ihr vergehen möchte, doch ich habe ganz Anderes im Sinn: Wenn sie sich ausgezogen hat, werde ich sie fesseln und knebbeln und dann fahr ich sie raus in den Georgia Stone Nationalpark. Das ist gutes Gelände, dort wird uns keiner stören. Ich hoffe, dass diese Beute ausdauernd ist als die Letzte. Bei dem schwächlichen Buchhalter hatte die Jagd keine halbe Stunde gedauert, ehe ich ihm den Gnadenschuss geben musste. Zu allem Übel war mir dann sogar noch ein Förster begegnet, als ich gerade die Leiche verschwinden lassen wollte. Ich hoffe, dass ich keine Spuren hinterlassen habe. Plötzlich befällt mich die Angst: Was wenn sie mich doch eines Tages erwischen. Das würde mich garantiert auf den Stuhl bringen, die Gerichte würden mein extravagantes Hobby wohl kaum nachvollziehen können. In letzter Zeit haben sich in der Nachbarschaft verdammt häufig irgendwelche seltsame Gestalten rumgedrückt. Vom Aussehen und Gehabe her garantiert Feds. Meiner Meinung nach hängt das irgendwie mit diesem neuen Nachbarn zusammen. Wohnt noch nicht lange in der Gegend, dem Namen nach zu urteilen schottische Abstammung, McGruffy oder so. Mit seinem Einzug hat alles angefangen: nächtliche Besuche, Patrolien, schwarze Lieferwagen. Wahrscheinlich irgendein Zeugenschutzprogramm. Ich denke nicht, dass ich in unmittelbarer Gefahr bin, aber wenn die Feds in die Nachbarschaft ziehen, wird es vielleicht Zeit an einen Umzug zu denken... Ich wische die Gedanken weg, um mich wieder voll auf die Beute zu konzentrieren. Sie ist inzwischen splittfasernackt und wimmert zwar immernoch, dem Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht entnehme ich jedoch, dass sie sich mit ihrer Lage abgefunden hat. Das junge Mädchen hofft wahrscheinlich, dass es schnell geht und ich sie leben lasse. Beides wird nicht passieren. Ich befehle ihr sich umzudrehen und gehe mit dem Strick in der Hand auf sie zu. Doch plötzlich spüre ich wie die Erde unter mir bebt. Für einen Moment schaue ich ungläubig zu den Rissen im Erdboden, die sich unter meinen Füssen zu bilden beginnen und dann falle ich. Mein Fall scheint ewig zu wären. Ich weis nicht wo ich bin, denn mich umgibt völlige Finsterniss. Nach einiger Zeit spüre ich wie die Dunkelheit in mich eindringt. Ich fürchte mich nicht, versperre mich nicht und fühle wie etwas in mir auf jene düstere Macht anschlägt. Plötzlich bin ich glücklich, ich fühle mich vollständig. Etwas was ich lange in mir trug, schlummert nun nicht mehr. Ich beginne zu verstehen und beende meinen Sturz. Als ich wieder zu mir komme, sehe ich einen älteren Mann über mich gebeugt. Ich weis immernoch nicht wo ich bin, doch ich habe das Gefühl nach Hause gekehrt zu sein. "Willkommen im Abgrund. Es ist mir eine Freude dich willkommen zu heißen junger Magus!" spricht der alte Mann mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme. "Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Wo bin ich?" will ich wissen. "Alles zu seiner Zeit, du solltest erstmal noch ein wenig schlafen. Ich brauche dich stark und ausgeruht!" Doch ich hatte mein Leben lang geschlafen, nun möchte ich jeden einzigen Moment dieses neuen Lebens in mich aufnehmen. Ich habe die Dunkelheit nie gefürchtet und nun weiß ich auch weshalb. Mein Name ist Adam Gray und ich bin erwacht.